


Us

by Iamthelibrarian



Series: The Forgotten [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthelibrarian/pseuds/Iamthelibrarian
Summary: A poem by Megatron, shortly after the fateful Council Meeting.





	Us

US   
Two letters  
The division of before and after  
Oh how I wish to hear those two letters  
Together again  
Combined once more  
As like before

**Author's Note:**

> (Inside Scoop) Before the Council meeting, he was known at MegatronUS.   
> During the Council meeting where Orion Pax received the Matrix and became the true Prime, known as Optimus Prime, it caused the separation, devastation and some have been heard to whisper, the breaking of Megatronus. It was then that Megatronus decided that he never wanted to hear the name Megatronus spoken again, unless it was from the derma of his lost love Orion Pax. Megatronus therefore changed his name after the Council meeting to just Megatron, as there was no longer any US between him and Orion Pax.


End file.
